Délire
by kyrametchi
Summary: "Ini adalah tempat kita. Surga kita." Kise berkata lagi. Kali suaranya semakin dalam dan menghanyutkan. Senyumnya berganti menjadi seringai menyeramkan. Aomine mulai resah. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. "Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, 'kan, Aominecchi?" REPOST


_**Délire**_

© 2014

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

**Warning(s)**: REPOST, possibly typo(s), out of character, future fic, modified-canon, little bit psychological, plot twist, mentioned!AoKise

.

No profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

* * *

Ketika Aomine membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah kebingungan. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia sedang bersantai di dalam kamar, tapi sekarang ia sudah berada di sebuah jalanan sepi di tengah kota. Pemuda itu menoleh ke segala arah guna menilai keadaan atau sekedar mencari seseorang. Hasilnya nihil, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Di sepanjang penglihatan, yang terpantau hanya sebuah kota kosong dengan gedung-gedung yang nyaris hancur. Asap yang berasal dari banyak reruntuhan gedung beton masih membumbung tinggi menuju angkasa. Mobil-mobil tampak hancur berantakan di sepanjang jalan. Terbalik, menabrak tiang, dan terbelah menjadi pemandangan yang tidak asing. Sebagian besar dari benda itu terbakar, menciptakan udara yang sangat panas.

_Ke mana perginya semua orang?_

Kemudian suara tawa yang nyaring menggema di udara dan membuat Aomine menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Tawa itu terdengar lagi, namun lebih melengking. Kemudian suara terdengar dari segala arah. Bulu roma Aomine meremang, takut. Jantungnya terpompa cepat dan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini, ia tidak tahu. Sedetik kemudian Aomine memutuskan untuk berlari. Tanpa arah dan tujuan, menggantungkan harap akan menemukan seseorang di antara tempat ini.

Keanehan terjadi. Sekeras apapun Aomine berusaha untuk lari, gerakannya terasa sangat lambat, bahkan serupa dengan slow motion dalam film. Pemuda itu kembali mendengar suara tawa dari belakang, bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Ia berusaha tak peduli, tapi aura hitam yang tak mengenakan terus terasa dari belakangnya, membuat adrenalin Aomine semakin terpompa.

Pemilik kulit gelap itu merutuk dalam hati. Menutupi rasa bingung mengapa ia bisa ada di tempat seperti ini.

Kaki itu terus berlari tanpa henti hingga iris biru tuanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familier di dekat pintu utama sebuah gedung tua yang sudah mulai retak. Tangan Aomine mencoba untuk meraih sosok dengan rambut pirang itu, namun ia tak sampai.

"Kise!"

Aomine berseru sekeras yang ia bisa, tapi pemuda yang dipanggil itu tak menoleh dan malah memasuki gedung tersebut. Pemuda bernama kecil Daiki itu pun semakin mempercepat larinya hingga sampai di gedung bercat kelabu itu. Gelap menyambut saat Aomine memasuki bangunan dan memperlambat langkah, kemudian ia mendecih sebal. "Sial, ke mana perginya Kise?"

Setelah beberapa saat melangkah, suara decitan antara sepatu dan lantai yang sudah tidak asing menyapa pendengaran. Suaranya yang khas membuat Aomine memikirkan sebuah tempat yang menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. "Lapangan basket?"

Sedetik kemudian suara klik berulang terdengar dari satu ujung ke ujung yang lain bersamaan dengan setiap lampu yang menyala di ruang itu. Aomine benar. Ia sudah berada di tengah sebuah lapangan basket.

_Kenapa bisa ada lapangan basket yang luas di dalam sini?_

"Aominecchi."

Yang dipanggil dengan cepat menoleh ke arah asal suara dengan senyum lega terulas di wajah. Manik birunya menatap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang ia kenal dengan nama Kise Ryouta. Saat itu Kise memakai jersey Kaijou berwarna dasar putih dengan nomor punggung tujuh. Sesaat penampilannya mengingatkan akan pertandingan mereka di Interhigh dulu.

Angin dingin berhembus menusuk tulang. Aomine menatap dirinya sendiri dan terkejut setengah mati. Matanya membelalak saat menyadari dirinya sudah memakai jersey Touou. Padahal seingatnya ia sedang memakai kaus tebal berwarna gelap dan celana pendek putih.

Bagaimana bisa baju yang dikenakannya berubah, padahal Aomine sendiri tidak menggantinya?

"Aominecchi, bagaimana kalau kita bernain one on one sekarang?" Kise bertanya di seberang sana. Aomine tak bisa melihat pancaran yang dikeluarkan oleh mata emas di depannya karena tertutup oleh poni. Tapi didengar dari nada bicaranya, Kise sepertinya serius. Keceriaan yang menjadi ciri khasnya juga tampak sangat jelas.

"Tidak, Kise, kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat."

_Karena tempat ini aneh, sangat aneh._

Kise melayangkan sebuah senyum, mungkin lebih mirip seperti seringai dari sini. "Tidak, Aominecchi. Sekarang." Ia melempar sebuah benda (yang entah datang dari mana) ke arah Aomine.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu menangkapnya. Berterima kasihlah pada refleksnya yang bagus.

_Sebuah bola basket?_

Aomine tidak merasakan tekstur yang biasa ia rasakan pada bola basket. Maka ia pun menunduk, melihat apa yang baru saja dipegangnya.

_Bukan. Ini jelas bukan bola basket—atau benda sialan lain yang menyerupainya._

Benda putih itu membuat jantung Aomine serasa berhenti berdegup. Rasa syok nembuatnya tak bisa menarik napas. Pikirannya menjadi buyar karena benda itu. Katakanlah jika ia bodoh dalam pelajaran biologi saat masa sekolahnya—tapi ia tahu dengan pasti benda apa itu.

_Sebuah tulang. Tepatnya, tengkorak kepala manusia._

Pemilik rambut kebiruan itu segera membuang tengkorak tersebut dan membuat benda itu pecah berkeping-keping. Serpihannya berserakan di lantai tripleks yang dipernis dengan sangat sempurna. Sesaat ia mengigil ngeri. Mungkin barusan terpikir dalam benaknya jika itu adalah tengkorak kepalanya sendiri.

"Oi, Kise! Apa-apaan—" Dan apa yang ia lihat kini membuat kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan tertahan di tenggorokan. Rasa tidak percaya tumbuh dari dalam diri. Kedua indra penglihatannya membulat sempurna, irisnya bergetar seiring debar jantung yang semakin cepat.

Sebuah cermin. Ya, sebuah cermin yang merefleksikan bayangan diri terpampang secara tiba-tiba di depannya. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Aomine yakin segalanya menjadi aneh sekarang, latar di belakangnya berganti menjadi sebuah bilik toilet kecil. Bajunya juga—lagi-lagi—sudah berganti. Kali ini menjadi setelan semi-formal. Aomine melihat ke arah bawah kembali, serpihan putih telah berganti menjadi beningnya air. Suara mesin terdengar dari luar pintu. Telinganya terasa berdenging seperti baru beradaptasi dengan tekanan tempat tinggi. Semua keadaan ini membuatnya yakin jika ia berada di dalam toilet pesawat terbang.

_Apa ini mimpi?_

Tangan kanan penuda itu menampar salah satu pipinya dengan cukup keras. Kulitnya tampak sedikit memerah di balik pantulan cermin. Harapan terbangun dari bunga tidur pupus sudah, digantikan oleh kenyataan bahwa yang ia alami ini bukanlah fiktif. Kalau begitu apa yang tadi itu? Apa itu hanya khayalan saja? Tidak, khayalan tidak terasa sangat nyata seperti tadi. Lantas apa? Yah sudahlah, bisa jadi ia sedang terlalu lelah. Aomine lalu menghembuskan napas lelah. Ia memijat dahi yang mengucurkan keringat dingin. Mungkin beberapa butir aspirin akan membuatnya tenang.

Aomine Daiki membuka pintu bilik dan keluar dari sana. Dapur pesawat menjadi pemandangan yang ia lihat kemudian. Tak ada siapapun di sana, bahkan para pramugari yang seharusnya berada di sana tak tampak sama sekali. Ia kemudian menyibak tirai penghubung antara dapur dan kursi penumpang. Aroma khas kursi kelas atas dan sensasi sejuk dari pendingin ruangan menyambut inderanya. Lagi, ia memukan keanehan di sana. Semua kursi penuh oleh penumpang, tapi hanya kesunyian yang ia tangkap. Kakinya melangkah di sepanjang jalan kecil yang tersedia dan kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah untuk melihat keadaan di dalam sana. Semuanya janggal, benar-benar janggal. Di badan pesawat yang jendelanya ditutupi tirai dan lampunya berkedip-kedip, orang-orang—bahkan para anak kecil, duduk dengan tegak. Pandangan mereka lurus tertuju ke depan, bahkan rasanya Aomine tidak melihat mereka berkedip. Gerakan dada yang naik turun tanda bernapas tidak tampak. Wajah mereka pucat, sama persis seperti kertas. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang membuat mereka pantas disebut 'hidup'.

Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan dan mempercepat langkah. Semakin mendekati pintu kokpit yang terbuka, semakin berat langkahnya. Jantungnya mulai memompa dengan ritme tidak tentu. Keringat mengalir semakin deras, kali ini tidak hanya dari pelipis, tapi dari seluruh kulit. Saat langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kokpit, Aomine menarik napas dalam. Tangannya meraih daun pintu yang terbuat dari logam tersebut dan mendorongnya perlahan hingga pintu putih itu berderit. Kokpit yang gelap menyambutnya, mungkin tidak terlalu karena nyala lampu redup yang dipancarkan oleh beberapa tombol kendali. Sang pilot berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Aomine, melepaskan setir kendalinya. _Co-pilot_ di sebelahnya tetap duduk, tapi melepaskan kendalinya juga sama seperti si pilot.

Pesawat tersebut menukik dengan tajam ke bawah, mungkin dalam beberapa menit pesawat ini akan menghantam daratan. Pemilik surai biru itu segera meraih apa saja yang bisa menjadi tempatnya berpegang untuk tak jatuh dan pinggiran pintu menjadi sasaran. Aomine mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang pilot, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Apa yang—"

"Aominecchi..."

Panggilan yang keluar dari bibir sang pilot tentu saja membuatnya denyut jantungnya serasa berhenti. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. "Kise..?"

Salah satu tangan Kise mengangkat, hendak meraih Aomine dalam sentuhannya. Bunyi mesin tak terdengar lagi, kesunyian menjadi musik latar. Mata emas yang berkilat dalam gelap itu menyiratkan kesenduan dan rasa sakit yang dalam, membuat Aomine menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba merangkul Kise ke dalam dekapannya. Lalu—

Bum! Belum sempat Aomine menyentuh Kise, bagian depan pesawat meledak. Gejolak api membara mendekat ke arah Aomine setelah berhasil mendapatkan Kise, hendak menelannya ke dalam jerat panas miliknya. Dengan cepat Aomine melindungi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang disilang di depan wajah. Elemen yang membakar itu lalu mengerubungi seluruh tubuhnya.

_Api itu tidak panas sama sekali. Kenapa?_

Ekspetasi tinggi jika tubuhnya akan hangus menguap begitu saja dalam hitungan detik. Api itu menggelitik indra perabanya, seolah ia telah kebal dengan sang nyala merah. Dahinya berkedut heran, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa membulatkan tekad, ia menurunkan lengan dan membuka kedua mata. Napasnya tercekat saat tempat di depan matanya telah berganti untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Aomine berada di depan sebuah altar kecil yang dibangun di tengah taman bunga. Iris birunya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jajaran kursi lipat yang berada dalam pandangan disusun dengan sangat rapi. Lagi-lagi yang terlihat hanya sekumpulan orang-orang tidak 'hidup' yang kaku berwajah pucat. Mereka memakai setelan jas dan gaun berwarna putih, seperti hendak datang ke acara pesta pernikahan. Aomine curiga bajunya telah berganti dengan sendirinya—sama seperti sebelumnya, maka ia melihat ke bawah untuk mengecek apa yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang. Dan ia benar—total, yang ia pakai adalah sebuah tuxedo putih dengan bahan mahal. Sekilas, setelan ini tampak seperti baju pernikahan.

Suara langkah menggema dalam gendang telinga si pemuda berkulit coklat. Tak hanya alat pendengarannya saja, tapi juga ruang dalam dadanya sehingga ia merasa tak nyaman. Aomine melayangkan pandangannya lagi pada sekumpulan orang di depannya. Kali ini ia melihat sosok yang lain. Kise—yang datang entah dari mana, mengenakan tuxedo berwarna sama dengan model yang sedikit berbeda dengan milik Aomine, berjalan perlahan di sepanjang karpet merah bertabur kelopak mawar putih seraya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar yang warnanya merah pekat seperti darah. Senyumnya tersembunyi di balik karangan indah bunga tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti, Kise mendekatkan dirinya menuju tempat Aomine berdiri.

Sesaat kemudian, sebuah bayangan asing berputar di dalam benak Aomine. Ingatan itu membuatnya cukup—tidak, sangat tersentak. Memori itu membuat tubuhnya lemas, pandangannya akan dunia menjadi buram, dan seakan membunuhnya perlahan. Ya, ia ingat semuanya sekarang.

Ia _pernah_ berada di tempat ini pada suatu waktu. Ia _pernah_ melangsungkan pernikahan ini—dengan Kise.

Dan ia tahu mengapa keanehan ini terus terjadi. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa ia dan Kise ada di sini, saling berhadapan, menunggu detik terus berjalan hingga jarak di antara mereka mengikis.

"Kise, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya kau—"

"Ini sama persis dengan apa yang diinginkan Aominecchi, 'kan?" Kise terkekeh. Pandangannya pada iris biru Aomine sangat dalam. Emas miliknya membuat Aomine merasa tertelan ke dalamnya.

Aomine hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun lidahnya tak bisa digerakkan, seolah benda itu telah diambil dari tempat seharusnya ia berada. Pemuda itu lalu mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuh, tapi semuanya kaku seakan diikat oleh rantai tak kasat mata.

"Ini adalah tempat kita. Surga kita." Kise berkata lagi. Kali suaranya semakin dalam dan menghanyutkan. Senyumnya berganti menjadi seringai menyeramkan.

Aomine mulai resah. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, 'kan, Aominecchi?"

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut baby blue berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan penerangan seadanya. Lantai keramik putih memantulkan bayangannya. Sebuah karangan bunga bakung ia genggam, warnanya sangat kontras dengan jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Di balik wajah datar pemuda itu, timbul perasaan tak nyaman dalam hati. Pasalnya, ia khawatir akan didatangi sekumpulan orang tidak waras dari balik belokan di ujung kiri koridor. Ia lalu menarik napas dalam hingga paru-parunya dipenuhi oksigen, lalu menghembuskannya berat. Kemudian langkahnya semakin cepat hingga ia berhenti di ujung sebelah kanan koridor. Pintu di depannya terbuka lebar hingga orang-orang di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat jelas.

Kepala sang pemilik iris biru muda itu menyembul, dengan niatan mengagetkan seseorang yang ia kenal di dalam ruang monitor tersebut. "Pagi, Midorima-_kun_." Memang sih, niatnya mengagetkan, tapi nada datarnya tak memberikan dampak apapun.

Si pemuda tinggi dengan rambut kehijauan mengalihkan pandangannya dari salah satu monitor ke arah suara temannya itu berasal. "Oh, rupanya kau, Kuroko." Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamata yang ia kenakan. "Masuklah."

Kuroko Tetsuya masuk ke dalam ruang monitor atas izin dari temannya, Midorima Shintarou. Ia melewati para penjaga monitor dengan seragam kelabu. Iris biru itu saling menatap dengan hijau di depannya. "Aku datang menjemputmu."

"Sendirian?" tanya Midorima.

"Tidak, Akashi-_kun_ sedang menunggu di dalam mobil."

Dan percakapan selesai. Suasana menjadi sunyi dan awkward. Wajar mengingat hubungan mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat. Kuroko sedikit menurunkan kepalanya, lalu mata itu tak sengaja melihat kartu identitas di dada sebelah kiri Midorima yang bertuliskan:

.

RUMAH SAKIT JIWA TOKYO

MIDORIMA SHINTAROU

PSIKIATER

.

Midorima kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada monitor yang ia awasi sebelum Kuroko datang. Pemuda dengan nama kecil Tetsuya itu ikut menoleh, memperhatikan sesosok pria yang berada di dalam monitor. Ia duduk di samping ranjang, memeluk lutut dengan wajah gusar. Kedua tangan pria itu terus bergetar, tubuhnya digerakkan maju-mundur. Rasa iba muncul dalam hati Kuroko. "Bagaimana keadaan Aomine-_kun_ sekarang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tidak ada perubahan sejak ia pertama kali dibawa ke sini." Midorima melipat dua tangan di depan dada. "Aku turut prihatin dengannya. Dia menjadi seperti itu akibat syok akan kepergian Kise. Dia pergi dengan begitu cepat."

"Ya, aku juga tidak mendunganya. Mereka menjadi figur sepasang cinta sejati bagiku. Tapi sayang, beberapa minggu setelah hari pernikahan mereka, pesawat yang dipiloti Kise-_kun_ meledak. Tidak ada yang selamat dalam insiden itu."

"Sekarang sudah tepat setahun sejak kepergiannya, ya?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Midorima. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab.  
Midorima mengerti, kejadian ini pasti menyakitkan bagi semuanya, maka ia tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. "Kau dan Akashi sengaja menjemputku untuk pergi bersama ke makam Kise, 'kan? Ayo pergi sekarang, semuanya pasti sedang menunggu kita di sana."

Sebuah anggukan menjawab ajakan Midorima. Pemuda dengan rambut hijau itu kemudian mengambil jas hitam yang digantung di salah satu kursi beroda yang kosong. Setelah pamit pada para penjaga monitor di sana, Midorima pergi dari ruangan tersebut bersama Kuroko, meninggalkan sosok Aomine di dalam monitor yang tampak mengucapkan suatu kalimat dengan wajah senang yang menggila.

_'Akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi, Kise...'_

.

.

—**fin—**


End file.
